List of Schindler elevator fixtures (North America)
This is a guide to the elevator fixtures found in Schindler elevators in North America. For the fixtures found in worldwide, please refer to Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide 1988-1989 RT fixtures When Schindler bought out Westinghouse's elevator division in 1988, it carried the production of Westinghouse's RT buttons over to their part division, Epco. RT was the Westinghouse's/Schindler's answer to Dover's Traditional fixtures. RT is very rarely used in newer installations, although some Schindler Vandal Resistant COPs still use RT for fire service and this fixtures is a options for some of the elevators working with Miconic 10 in North America. That is later fixtures on Epco WGH Signature Series. Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_2.47.34_PM.png|Westinghouse/Schindler RT buttons. 1989-1998 MT fixtures Schindler MT fixtures were first made by Westinghouse in 1989 as their competitor to Dover Impulse, Otis Series 1, and Montgomery Vector. These fixtures typically use triangular, round, or square lens lanterns, along with a rectangular button with a square braille plate, white square button, and illuminating red rectangular light above the button. It can mount with M-Line fixtures which have few installations in the United States. These fixtures are another type of the fixtures made by Epco and provided by Schindler. Nowadays, Schindler MT fixtures still provided on the low-rise 500A elevators and special order. MT Vandal Resistant The MT Vandal Resistant looks just like the HT Vandal Resistant but the light in the button is green,white or yellow. Not much is not know about MT Vandal Resistant because they are not as common as Schindler's other fixtures. Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_2.54.53_PM.png|Schindler MT w/ Vandal Resistant panel. SchindlerMT1.JPG|Another MT buttons. Schindler_MT_indicator.jpg|Typical MT floor indicator (improved version). MTindicatorSchindler.jpg|Another MT floor indicator (improved version) used in a Schindler PORT elevator. MT.JPG|Schindler MT vandal resistant (Green) MT 1.JPG|Schindler MT call buttons (White) MT 3.JPG|Schindler MT vandal resistant (White) strangely the elevator with these buttons is in the same bank of elevators that had the green Mt vandal resistant as seen in this gallery MT 4.JPG|Schindler MT vandal resistant up/down lanterns Schindler MT indicator FL.jpg|MT indicator (improved version) in Bank of America Fort Lauderdale, FL. 1998-current HT fixtures The HT fixtures started in 1998 and was first used in the Schindler 321A elevators. HT fixtures are applied on the Schindler 330A, 400A/400AE and 500A and modernization elevators. It has many different variations: Standard HT The Standard HT fixtures are the basic fixtures used in the 330A (hydraulic) and 400A/400AE (traction) elevators in the United States. The HT fixtures meets the ADA requirements as well as applicable local and national codes and use jamb mounting and plug-and-play wiring for faster installation. Schindler HT fixtures use high-strength black Lexan materials to withstand years of heavy use. HT buttons look like white, rounded rectangular buttons, that bulge out and have an indentation in the center to make the button easier to press. Braille and button almost look like 1 button. Braille is black with white lettering. Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_2.51.51_PM.png|Standard HT Indicator Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_2.51.32_PM.png|Standard HT Panel Premium HT HT comes in a premium variety that replaces the black lexan plastic with stainless steel. Vandal Resistant HT Vandal Resistant HT (sometimes called HT VR or VR HT) comes standard with Schindler's entry level elevator, and an option on the 330A, 400A/400AE and 500A models. Buttons are stainless steel, with a white dot in the center the aluminates when pressed. Phone button locations vary between the 300A (between fire service and the floor buttons) and 330A/400A/400AE/500A models (in the same area as the door close/open and alarm). Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_2.55.59_PM.png|Schindler HT Vandal Resistant Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_2.56.21_PM.png|Schindler HT VR indicator CIMG6350.JPG|Another Schindler HT Vandal Resistant buttons. TXPress fixtures Schindler TXPress fixtures usually found on the elevators which have been modernized. The fixtures is made by Epco and provided by Schindler. Z-Line Z-Line are external keypad panels used in the Miconic 10 destination dispatch elevators. In the earlier version of the American Miconic 10, the keypads have black buttons and simple red LED dot-matrix indicator above the keypad buttons. Some are large flush-mounted panel and also using LCD screens instead of LED dot-matrix. Nowadays, the standard Z-Line boxless keypads (which are offered in other countries) are used on the American Miconic 10 elevators. Miconic 10 panel USA.jpg|American version of Z-Line keypad panel. Miconic 10 keypad US (1).jpg|Older American Miconic 10 keypad panel. Miconic 10 keypad US (2).jpg 3300 Series Fixtures Further Information: Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide (3300 Series Fixtures sections) In the American Schindler 3300 elevators, they never use touch-sensitive buttons as they are non-ADA compliant. Instead, they use rectangle plastic buttons that lights up in light red and are incorporated on typical Schindler 3300 glass panel. The arrival gongs are similar like the Asian version (3300 AP). Also, there is also floor passing beep which sounded like cash register machine. Generic fixtures Schindler also use Epco buttons for high-rise, freight (pre-2005), Miconic 10, and PORT elevators. Innovation fixtures are also used for elevators installed after 2005. Epco_door_control_buttons.jpg|Epco buttons used on Schindler Miconic 10 elevator. See also *Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide (for fixtures applied in other countries) *Westinghouse Elevator Fixtures *Haughton Elevator Fixtures Guide Category:Elevator fixtures guide